Automotive systems are complex systems that include computers and components to operate and monitor operation automotive vehicles. The systems typically include a processor that controls and monitors engine operation and the like. The system generally operates various control systems that perform automotive functions. By monitoring, minor problems can be identified and corrected before becoming major problems.
Automotive systems typically use a dual purpose bus to mitigate wiring and cost. The bus provides power to sensors and components and also is used for data transmission. Generally, attempts to improve providing of power degrade data transmission and, similarly, attempts to improve data transmission degrade providing of power.